Rise of the Moderns/Grand Campaign
=Campaigns= *All factions are included, but only 9 are available. The start year is 1815. *Rare resource generate income for Europeans. *Key ports and strategic sites have a supply centre and a transport requisition card. *An army is given for special "continental zones" under you control. Playable factions Events There are 3 things you can do once a nation is defeated: *Establish protectorate: Protectorate treaties last until the next age, at which the nation is immediately released and becomes independent again as an ally on your side (note however that alliances can be broken at any time). A Protectorate is unable to conduct its own diplomacy, its diplomatic stances will be in line with yours. So if you declare war on the Maya, all of your protectorates will immediately be at war with the Maya. *Occupy indefinitely: the nation becomes a vassal state under your permanent control. *Annex. The nation is destroyed, and its territories are joined to yours. Annexation and Occupation have potential costs. If you annex a nation, any existing nations that are allied to it will immediately enter war against you. Occupation and Protectorates will avoid a war with a nation's allies, but if they were not allied with you, they will refuse to deal with you until the occupation of said territory ends. Imperial Era *War of the 6th Coallition and Battle of Waterloo: France will immediately attack Belgium, and the European powers will need to send troops to subdue France before it reaches Hannover. Failure to do so will ensure that Europe will be politically unstable: areas in Europe that are at level 2 or less will immediately rebel and join France, including parts of Italy, Bavaria, Spain and Poland. *Belgian Revolution: siding with either the Dutch or the Belgians results in different results: siding with the Belgians grants better relations with France and Austria; siding with the Dutch creates a rebel area in the Netherlands, but results in poorer relations with France and Austria. *Congress of Vienna: Note that attempts to occupy France will be impossible - it will result in demands for territory by different factions: Spain, Austria and the European Congress will demand different parts of France - it would be better to maintain France as a friendly ally, as opposed to having several factions forming an alliance against you! *Russian Revolution: Continuous rebellion continues in Russian territories in Eurasia. Should you not control all Eurasia by the end of the Industrial Era, unrest will spread to your core territories in Europe! *South American liberation: if Gran Colombia can capture Peru within 5 turns after entering a war with Spain, all of Spanish Latin America will become rebel states. Industrial Era *Civil War: **America will have a choice of abolishing slavery. To abolish slavery will result in the Civil War, yet if America continues to implement slavery, it will suffer reduced diplomatic ties with other Western nations - these nations will eventually violate the Monroe Doctrine and subsequently begin plotting for a conquest of America. **Various European nations are now pressuring Congress to accept emancipation of all slaves on pain of diminished relations with us, yet if we go forward with this, there is a possibility that we may have a revolution on our hands. As presedient, what will you choose to do? Choices: Emancipate now // Emancipate later. *Brazilian coup: Brazil is under Portuguese influence. During the Industrial Era, Portugal will be asked to liberate Brazil, rendering Brazil as rebel territory. Failure to do so will ensure the enmity of other powers in South America. *India: Britain and Portugal have land in India, but most of India is already in pieces. The British are currently allied to India, and will occupy India by the Mechanisation Era if they remain so. *Carlist Wars: If Civil War breaks out in America, Brazil rebels from Portugal and India is annexed, the player will be asked whether to intervene in Spain. Intervention creates rebel areas throughout Spanish-held overseas territories (and at home in Asturias and Catalonia), but will have two effects: **If you were a Western faction when you choose to intervene, other European powers will break their existing alliances with you, and the USA will declare war on you. **If you were a non-Western faction when you choose to intervene, non-Western powers will break their existing alliances with you, and both the Ottoman Empire and China will declare war on you. *Boer War - how England completes this will affect its relations with other Western nations. **Further expansion by the UK into Southern Africa will trigger rebellions in Cape Colony if the UK chose not to side with the Confederacy during the American Civil War. Zulu warriors can be relied upon, but actions taken by the British during the scenario will dictate if the Zulus will then take advantage. World War If you have completed your strategic objectives, you may continue the game - however, it will only become tougher. Factions at war with you or not allied with you at your time of choosing will band together as allies and simultaneously declare war on you. Winning conditions If you can maintain yourself has having the greatest total territorial strength at the beginning of the Industrial and Mechanisation eras amongst the other competing powers (see above), you will instantly win the game especially if you have done the following: *Expel foreigners and reunite your nation (Siam, Japan, Germans, Italians, Maya) *Control of a single continent, with 2,000 tribute (United States of America, Great Britain, Ottoman Empire, Russia). Defeat conditions: Bankruptcy One problem which you will face is bankruptcy. If you have less than 10 tribute at the beginning of either the Industrial or Mechanisation Eras, you will be declared "bankrupt" and will lose the game. NPC factions which become bankrupt will usually be more willing to become vassals of whichever nation makes an offer to them. Continents *North America - starts off with Eastern Canada under British control, and the Southeast under American control. *Central America and Caribbean - Mexico starts off as a vassal of Spain, but can rebel if the Maya/Colombians take control *Latin America - home of Brazil, as well as as a Spanish vassal, Peru *Northern Europe - home of the UK and Sweden *Central Europe - Austria, Prussia and East European dependencies: Poland is split into 3 sections: Pomerania for the Prussians, Warsaw for the Russians, and North Carpathia under the Austrians. Else, Austria has a complete stranglehold over most territory. *Mediterranean - stretches from the Adriatic to the Black Sea *Western Europe - Italy, Spain, Portugal, Holland and France *North Africa - home of the Arab tribes *Sub-Saharan Africa - completely a rebel zone save for some isolated outposts of England and Portugal *Southern Africa - see above *West Asia - stretches from Palestine to Afghanistan, controlled by Ottomans. Mostly. *Central Asia - the Caucasus, Mongolia and the Turkic homelands. A great deal controlled by Russia. *Pacific - consists of Japan, Korea, and all islands throughout. *China - not completely controlled as there are some rebel areas. *Southern Asia - India and Indochina, including the Malay Peninsula. Supply Supply centres are located in a variety of important areas: these areas are usually mountainous regions, such as the Alps, the Urals, Sichuan Plateau, or Victoria. These are historically significant sites. There are a total of 5 bonus armies that can be obtained from conquering whole continents. They are: *Pacific, China, Southern Asia - 1 army *Central Asia, Eurasia, Central Europe - 1 army *Latin America, North America, Central America and Caribbean - 1 army *Western Europe, Mediterranean, North Africa - 1 army *West Asia, Southern Africa, Sub-Saharan Africa - 1 army Tribute Different factions obtain tribute in different ways. *For Western nations, excluding Russia, Spain and Portugal, tribute comes from the control of rare resources. *For the Asian factions and Russia, tribute comes in the number of territories you control, with a certain multiplier: **Malaya, Myanmar, Korea, Vietnam: 2 **Japan, Siam, Arab states: 3 **Russia, Ottoman Empire: 5 **China, India: 6 **Example: For instance, playing as Siam, controlling 7 territories, the amount of tribute you obtain per turn is 21 as long as you control 7 territories. *Spain, Portugal and the Latin American countries receive tribute in the following manner: {10 * allies / (enemy nations alive + 1)}, rounded down: **Example: if Mexico is at war with the USA, China and Spain, but is allied with Great Britain, Italy, Germany and France the amount of tribute received is {10 * 4 / 3 + 1}, which is equal to 10 (4/4) = 10 tribute a turn. Custom cards *Keeper of the Faith - commence game with a Mansabdar (available only from conquering Hejaz) *Nationalist fervour - happiness cannot fall below 100% for a single battle, or increases the fortification level of a single territory by 2. Custom units: A Wrong Turn Four units are available only through the CtW, and consist of the following: Conscripts *Native musketeers (this is based off the Muwaji from A Wrong Turn, and replaces musketeers for Polynesians and kwaZulu) *Vorwärts-Sturmbatallion *Rebels (based off Confederate units) Cavalry auxiliaries *Reich Totenkopf Hussars *Rebel cavalry (ranged cavalry based off CSA cavalry) Élite auxiliaries *CFNE veteran marines *Zealots (trainable by African patriots as a special rebel unit) If either France or Britain are eliminated during a World War, and both Germany and Austria remain, Austria will be occupied by Germany, which will then evolve into the German Reich. This new entity loses all its normal auxiliaries and instead trains VSB conscripts, CFNE veterans (which function as marines would) and Totenkopf hussars. These units have different abilities: the CFNE veterans have an ability similar to the Japanese sohei; the VSB generates happiness whenever created, and the Hussars are best mentioned as being fast-moving meat mincers. Unlike all auxiliaries, all auxiliary units trained by the Reich require no research. If Germany successfuly absorbs Austria and France, it sparks off the Jihadian revolution: a war between Iran and Turkey will break out, with Iran demolishing the Qajars and replacing it with a fundamentalist regime that will attack you to retake the whole Arab peninsula. If you are unable to stop them, however, it will result in the creation of the Jihadian caliphate, with zealots a trainable auxiliary unit replacing all your other units, and preventing your construction of national projects - if you choose to refuse, various parts of your empire will start rebelling and joining Iran instead to form the Jihadian caliphate. =Continents= (each is divided into 5 sets to produce a new army when that set is complete) North America *Newfoundland (Montreal) *Manitoba *Ontario (Toronto) *Yukon *Nunavut *Greenland *New England *Washington DC-Virginia *California *Northwest *Great Plains *Texas *Florida *Great Lakes *Mississipi *Colorado *Alaska *Rio Grande Rebels: Sioux Notes Joke? yes. However, we can't add that many factions into the game - moreover, we only have space for 6 unit "tribes" :( Northern Europe *Central England *Ireland *Scotland *Wales *English Channel *Antwerp *Holland *Frisian Coast *Helsinki *Karelia *Lappland *Oslo *Copenhagen *Svalbard *Nordland *Gotland *Dalarna *Iceland Rebels: *Rebel areas in the map are based off the unplayable factions. For more information on what territories are rebel territories, see here. During the war with Napoleon, should the French take Hannover, various territories throughout Austria and Russia - namely Italy and Poland - will rebel, and if the League of Nations is the smallest faction on the European continent, it will ally itself with France. Central Europe *Berlin-Brandenburg *Transylvania *Wallachia *Transdanubia *Budapest *East Rumelia *Poland *North Carpathia *Pomerania *Saint Petersburg *Moscow *Kharkov *Kiev *Crimea *Belarus *Volga Basin *Lithuania *Estonia *Latvia *Austria *Bohemia *Moravia *Bessarabia Rebels: Partisans (Poles, based off Austria) Mediterranean *Corsica *Gibraltar *Nicosia *Malta *Sardinia *Piemont *Balearics *Epirus *Morea *Aegean Sea *Albania *Western Rumelia Rebels: Partisans (Greeks, based off Turkey) Western Europe *Normandie et Bretagne) *Paris-sur-Seine *Gascony *Languedoc *Alsace-Lorraine *Alentejo *Azores *Castille *Granada *Catalonia *Bizkaia *Extremadura *Northern Italy *Belgium *Netherlands *Alps *Saxony *Tyrol *Rhineland *Hannover Rebels: Partisans (Carlistas, based off Spain) Eurasia *Yakutsk *Kamchatka *Krasnoyask *Urals *Siberia *Novaya Zemlya *Northern Korea *Southern Korea *North Sakhalin *South Sakhalin *Kurils *Kirghizstan *Tajikistan *Turkmenistan *Kazakhstan *Uzbekistan Rebels: Mongols North Africa *Tripolitania *Fezzan *Algeria *Tunis *Atlas *Sahara *Ceuta *Maghreb *Lower Egypt *Upper Egypt *Mauritania *Niger Rebels: Muslim patriots Middle East *Zagros *Syria *Palestine *Aqaba *Jordan *Aden *Hejaz *Najd *Empty Quarter *Mesopotamia *Shatt el Arab *Hadhramaut *Galatia *Persian Gulf *Cappadocia *Istanbul *Oman Rebels: Persians, although many of these areas are inhabited by individual Arab emirs. Sub-Saharan Africa *Senegal-Niger *Gold Coast *Cameroon *Lagos *Horn of Africa *Freetown *Amhara *Oromia *Sudan *Mauritania *Eritrea *Guinea *Congo *Canary Islands Rebels: Muslim patriots Southern Africa *Madagascar *Kenya *Cape Province *Zambia *Zimbabwe *Bechuanaland *Mozambique *Angola *Tanganyika *Zanzibar Rebels: Bantu tribes China *Manchuria *Taiwan *Macao *Shanghai (USA) *Tuen Mun *Kiangsu *Peking *Fukien *Shantung *Szechwan *Kansu *Hainan *Central China *Kwangtung *Tibet Rebels: Mongols Southern Asia *Goa *Indochina *Mekong Delta *Red River Basin *Pattani *Johor *Titiwangsa Range *Singapore *Sindh *Ceylon *Bengal *Deccan *Mysore *Ladakh *Delhi *Thars *Burma *Siam *Baluchi Desert Rebels: Polynesians Pacific *Queensland *Victoria *Western Australia *Te Ika-a-Māui *Te Waipounamu *Australian Desert *Brunei *East Irian *Sumatra *Betawi *Kalimantan *West Irian *Maluku *Timor *Kyushu *Hokkaido *Shikoku *Edo *Kansai *Ryukyu *Marianas *Hawai'i *Mindanao *Luzon *Guam *Vanuatu Rebels: Polynesians Central America and Caribbean *Cuba *Hispaniola *Guyana *Belize *Bermuda *Jamaica *Colombia *Venezuela *Mexico *Guayaquil *Honduras *Guatemala *Panama *Suriname Rebels: South American Patriots. If Spain is destroyed, all off its areas will be rendered as rebel territories. Latin America *Southern Andes *Northern Andes *Upper Amazon *Lower Amazon *Florianopolis *Rio de Janeiro *Recife *Buenos Aires *Cordoba *Patagonia *Malvinas *Atacama *Valdivia *Rio de Plata *Paraguay Rebels: South American Patriots Category:CtW